This invention relates to a two-sided lead composite, and to a method of making a two-sided lead composite.
Lead (and its alloys) is a very useful and important metal. Because of its high density and good damping characteristics, lead has excellent sound attenuating characteristics, and is very useful in sound proofing. Also because of its high density, lead is very useful in radiation shielding. Furthermore, because of its unique chemical properties, lead is virtually an indispensable material for batteries. Recognizing these and other important uses for lead, U.S. Pat. No. 4,097,625 (incorporated herein by reference) discloses a lead coated substrate, and a method and apparatus for thin coating substrates with lead and other metals to provide sound attenuation, and moisture and corrosion protection.
However, because of increasing concern about the effects of lead exposure, and the use of lead is sometimes avoided even where it would be extremely beneficial. In particular, lead is rarely used where the metal would be exposed.